Inches
by nosirrah95
Summary: When Ron returns home from work he notices Hermione is a bit off. She refuses to let him leave and can't answer questions. He finds the true Hermione barely conscious and crumpled in a closet. There's no time to escape and things are bound to get worse.


**A/N: Uh, hi. This was just an idea I had. I've hardly ever written Harry Potter genre, I've mostly written, well, other things. And I know this is such a popular genre that a lot of stories don't get too many reviews (at least not the amount I'm used to.) But a little something would be great. **

**I know it's a short chapter but I DO have an actual plan for more.**

* * *

><p>Ron opened the door to the apartment quickly, cautiously balancing a backpack and a handful of files filled with boring paperwork in the other.<p>

"'Mione, I'm home." He called, closing the door behind him with his foot, and dropping the papers onto the table next to him. "I've only got a minute, though."

Hermione appeared at the entrance to the hall, looking at him carefully.

"I missed you." she purred. Ron looked up, surprised.

"I missed you too?" he said questioningly as she crossed the room towards him. "You're in a mood."

She shrugged the comment off and slid his hands around his shoulders.

"I don't want you to go." she said in a pouting voice.

"I'll only be gone tonight." Ron said somewhat distractedly. "Look, Harry is gunna-"

Ron's words were cut off by Hermione's lips on his. She clutched his shirt in the front tightly and pulled him back towards the hall.

"Stay with me." she whispered up at him.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Ron asked pulling a hand through his hair.

"Brilliant." she smirked. "Please, Ron, don't go."

Ron stepped back as though she was an angry cat. "You know this is the only time that I can take the Auror test, c'mon."

"Please." she whimpered stepping towards him again, kissing him on the neck carefully.

"You're acting really weird Hermione."

"Ron!" she finally exclaimed exasperatedly, somewhat angrily. "I swear you're always all over me and then finally when I-"

"Hermione, what was the first thing you said to me and Harry when we first met on the train?" Ron interrupted her, finally gaining a little bit of realization. Hermione's eyes flashed with anger.

"All this Auror training is turning you _really_ paranoid." she hissed.

"Hermione, seriously." He said in a low tone.

"Oh I don't know, Ron. You're being ridiculous." She looked much less sensual now, her eyes were furious.

"Hermione, you usually don't forget things."

"What, I'm supposed to remember something from 10 odd years ago?"

"You _know_ the answer, Hermione. We just spoke about it last night."

Hermione's eyes widened and she stepped back, pulling a different tactic. She twisted her face into a fearful expression.

"You think I'm not Hermione?" she whispered, putting a hand on her chest.

Ron finally pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "Who are you?" he demanded, using his 'Authority' voice.

"It's me, Ron."

"No it isn't. Whoever you are, where's Hermione?" he asked angrily.

"Don't point that thing at me!" she shouted.

"Tell me where Hermione is!"

"Right here!"

"Ron..." A sudden voice from the back of the flat said, quietly. It was Hermione's voice, but it didn't come from the person standing in front of him.

"_Stupefy!" _Ron shouted, and was about to say it again, because it seemed he missed, but the fake Hermione crumpled to the floor.

He ran to the hall, looking in the Master first.

"Hermione?" he called. The voice came again from inside the hall closet. Ron turned to it and pulled it open carefully, his wand still drawn. Another Hermione fell into the hall, bruised and bloodied, her face scratched up.

"It's me." she said weakly as he knelt down, setting his wand next to him, gently supporting her back.

"Merlin, Hermione." he said. "What's happened?"

"Metamorphmagus...he's a...go. We need to go." she finally finished with a full sentence, but sounded dazed.

Ron rounded on his wand, but it was gone. In its place was the other Hermione.

The last word he heard was _"stupefy." _


End file.
